brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.12-Sarah1281
Brick!Club 1.5.12 M. Bamatabois’s Inactivity So Hugo is really setting Bamatabois up to be a terrible person and reminiscent of Tholomyes. He just has something against people who have money and dont’ really do anything, I guess. I have to admit that I have a strange sort of fondness for Bamatabois, though. Part of it is the fact he is so ridiculous and part of it is the name. He seems pretty harmless, just super annoying, but perhaps his shoving snow down Fantine’s dress had some serious consequences? I wouldn’t think it would but if she’s already in terrible health…He did accidentally save Fantine and Cosette, though, because his actions bring them to Madeleine’s attention. I feel like he would totally take credit for that if he knew though it’s really just a happy accident. Apparently even though we were just told that if he had more money he would be a dandy, he’s described as a dandy. He came into more money quickly I take it. I don’t feel like “this dandy was smoking” really belongs in this book. What translation am I reading again? I’m pretty sure I’m not reading the one that does that all the time. He follows Fantine around calling her ugly and pointing out her lack of teeth because he is twelve. Fantine ignores him because she is not twelve but, seriously, she’s got way more to deal with than this and just really can’t catch a break, can she? She doesn’t ignore the snow and scratches him, probably the first time she’s lashed out against the people who torment her and she up and gets arrested for it because things are Not Fair for her. I’m glad Hugo isn’t dragging out “I wonder who this mysterious tooth-less prostitute is” longer than a few lines because, seriously, we all know. Apparently Fantine has turned to drink since becoming a prostitute and this has ruined her voice. Does alcohol really wreak havoc on voices? She really can’t afford to spend money on alcohol, even if it is cheap, or at least she couldn’t before. Now that she’s apparently making more as a prostitute maybe she can. And it wouldn’t be surprising if she couldn’t face it without the alcohol. I wonder if she’s an alcoholic. She’s probably disgusted at herself with every coin she spends on drink and not Cosette. I love that Fantine is beating Bamatabois up. And now Hugo is pretending we can’t recognize Javert for two sentences. I think Hugo might have a problem with his disguise thing. And Monsieur Bamatabois bravely ran away because even HE knows he has no case. Javert will get the memo eventually. Commentary Treblemirinlens The Wilbour translation similarly says “The dandy was smoking, for that was decidedly the fashion.” I see that as going along with the earlier part of the chapter describing the appearance and actions of dandies at the time, and it also follows into the next part where it talks about him making remarks “with a puff of smoke from his cigar” every time Fantine passed. That gives me the impression that he was blowing smoke at her while throwing insults, lovely guy. Also yes, vocalists (as well as people with voice problems) are generally encouraged to avoid alcohol as well as caffeine. Pilferingapples "He bravely ran away away, brave brave Sir Bamatabois…" OK, Python references having taken a bit of the edge off this: yes, alcohol can make voice bad, but especially if a person is drunk right then and so not modulating their speech. And Fantine’s been sick a long time, and she’s out in the snowy weather, feverish, in a seductive gown, which probably shows a lot of skin; I bet that snow HURT. …In other news, I took “this dandy was smoking” to be a literal statement- that he was smoking a pipe or a cigarette or something. The Wilbour mentions it as having been “decidedly the fashion”. So I don’t think your translation is descending into Rose-ville. :)